


Come On, Then

by arcticdirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticdirection/pseuds/arcticdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I ended up kissing Zayn once! Zayn was like, 'Come on then, come on.' putting his head close to me - like when you're going to have a fight. Then he just leaned forward and kissed me!"</p><p>Or a random scenario of Ziam's first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Then

**Author's Note:**

> I normally write on wattpad (arcticdirection there too) but I've been convinced to post on here so here I go.

**that morning.**

"Liam. _I_ want the blue one!" Zayn whines.

"Too bad," Liam sticks his tongue out, "should've gotten up earlier."

Zayn rolls his eyes, Liam can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but he can never really stay mad at the boy. "I thought you loved me." he grumbles and walks out of the kitchen, Liam follows behind him.

"Aw Zaynie, I do love you." Those words make Zayn's heart flutter, but he knows what Liam means.

"Watch your back, Payne." Liam pouts and when Zayn turns around sees, he smiles. Reason number one why he can't ever stay mad at Liam. Even if Liam did steal the blue cup. The one he always has in the morning. "Why'd you even steal my cup? You always use the orange one." Zayn thinks maybe Liam was just trying to be difficult. It's what he's best at, anyway.

"It's got my name on it." he shrugs.

Zayn furrows his brows in confusion, "What?"

"Yeah. Have a look." He looks at the front of the cup and sure enough there's Liam's name. With a red heart next to it. He did that forever ago and completely forgot about it. He never paid close attention to what was on the cup.

Shit.

 

**that afternoon.**

"You cheater!" Louis shouts at his best friend, "You knocked me off the road!" Zayn laughs and restarts the video game while Niall and Harry play a board game and Liam reads a magazine.

"Did you guys know that drinking water can help you to have clearer skin?" Liam asks conversationally.

"I swear Liam. You are a girl sometimes." Liam frowns at Louis.

"Am I a pretty girl?"

"Dunno..." Louis raises his eyebrows at Zayn, "Is he a pretty girl, Zayn?" Zayn gulps and nods. Liam just smiles while the other boys smirk at Zayn. They aren't as oblivious as Liam is.

"Look Zaynie!" Liam shouts excitedly.

Zayn's eyes don't leave the screen,"Hmm?"

"Are you Zayn Malik's dream girl?" he reads aloud, "Take the quiz to find out. Ooh." Zayn sighs because only Liam can fuck with him like this without even knowing.

"Liam, don-"

"On a date with Zayn. Do you, A: tell him he has pretty eyes? Or B: tell him you like his shirt?" Liam scoffs, "Obviously neither. You tell him his hair looks great and compliment his smile because he definitely will smile after you tell him about his hair."

Reason number two why he can't stay mad at Liam. It goes on for another twenty minutes. And it turns out that yes, Liam _is_ in fact Zayn Malik's dream girl.

"They didn't have any of the correct answers on here." Liam says and Zayn nods.

"Yeah I know. But you somehow knew."

"Maybe we were meant to be, Zaynie." Liam jokes and goes back to reading the magazine.

 

**that evening.**

"Alright we're going out, Liam are you sure you don't want to come?" Louis asks.

Liam nods.

"You too Zayn?"

"Gotta keep Liam company."

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls Zayn into the kitchen, "You have to make a move on him Z."

"Are you crazy? I'm not doing that."

"Listen," Louis sighs, "you like him. A lot. And he's an oblivious idiot who won't figure that out unless you make a move."

"He's straight." Zayn argues.

"He's as straight as that stupid 'I heart Zayn' bracelet he wears."

Zayn slaps Louis' arm and lets out and exasperated sigh, "I'll see what I can do. And it's not stupid. A fan got it for him."

"Oh and so they got you the 'I heart Liam' one too, right? Or was that on your own."

The willpower it takes not to strangle Louis at that moment is so much that Zayn's surprised he doesn't.

"Alright Malik." Louis walks out of the kitchen, "Later Li!" Zayn hears Liam shout a goodbye before the front door slams shut and he goes back out into the living area.

"Hey Li." he says, sitting rather close to the boy.

"Hi Zaynie! Wanna watch Batman with me?" Zayn has to refrain from cooing at him and nods his head. He scoots impossibly closer to Liam and wraps his arm around his shoulders. Liam leans into his touch.

So far so good. He thinks.

Ten minutes later Zayn's focus leaves the tv screen and goes to Liam. He pays attention to how bright his eyes look from the reflection of the screen, he looks at the curve of his nose and the shape of his lips. Oh, how he wants to kiss those lips.

Liam looks up and when he sees Zayn is already staring, he doesn't look away. For a moment they just stare. Then Zayn feels like he has the courage to lean in.

But before he can, Liam talks, "Did you like it?"

What? Zayn looks up to see that the movie's over. How long had he been staring at Liam? "Uh - yeah. Definitely."

Liam grins, "Great. I'm going to go make hot chocolate. Want some?" he gets up from the couch - much to Zayn's disappointment - and disappears into the kitchen.

Zayn follows and frowns when he sees Liam taking out the blue cup for himself. "Liii," he whines, "my cup."

"Oh. You want it?" Liam smirks.

Zayn pretends to be angry, "I'll fight you."

"I'm not afraid."

Zayn walks up to Liam and puts his face next to his, "Come on then, come on." Liam plays along with a cute smile on his face. It's then when Zayn realizes how close they actually are. How if he moved just a little, they'd be kissing.

_Come on Zayn. Do it. He's right there._

So he does it. He presses his lips to Liam's and lets them linger there for a second.

Then he feels Liam start to kiss back. And their lips start moving together. It's better than anything Zayn has ever imagined before. He swears he hears the angels sing from above. The kiss is sloppy, because they aren't used to the feel of eachother's lips, but it's still perfect. All Zayn can think is Liam's kissing back. Liam's. Kissing. Back. He didn't push him away. Reason number three why he can't stay mad at Liam.

He doesn't want it to end. But alas, all good things must come to an end. Liam pulls back first and stares into Zayn's eyes with a surprised look reflecting in his own.

"Um," he clears his throat, "so do you still want your blue cup?"

**_Fin._ **


End file.
